Version 2006 - Ch 34
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> DOVER SYSTEM Newport Academy, 71 lightyears to Sares-Prime ________________________________________ We entered Dover System ten hours before the deadline. Har-Hi who stood next to me sighed." I wished it would have taken longer. This is what I am born to do! Be aboard a ship and roam the stars!" I knew all too well what he meant and nodded." Me too!" Wetmouth came onto the bridge and sat behind her console she had dedicated to science. Mao currently at OPS dedicated sensors to her, without speaking a word. Muhammad slowed down responding to a hand sign of mine. Not that Dover System would pose any threat. It was deep in Union space, had a large Navy base and Saran one of the most important Main worlds was only 70 light years away, Elfi was basically home. However it was standard procedure to enter a system outside its outmost planetary orbit and scan it and gather sensor information about traffic, solar activity and the like. I said. "Hey Elfi do you want to call home?" "Already did this morning from my GalNet terminal." "No sense of delaying it." I said more to myself than anyone in particular." I wish I could prolong this too. Elfi hail Newport and give me a channel." "You're on Eric." "This is the Dev Auxiliary Ship Barracuda One under command of Midshipman Eric Olafson calling Newport Control and request landing instructions. We are here for the Contest." "This is Newport Control. Get of the channel Midshipman and let me talk to your Commanding officer." "Sir I am the Commanding officer of this ship." "Transmit your authorization codes and verification data. I never heard of a Midshipman commanding a Destroyer." I nodded to Elfi and she pushed our new Order chip in the transmit reader and I keyed my Command codes. The channel was still open and I heard the voice on the other end say. "That crazy Captain Harris. That Midshipman out there is indeed in command of a Destroyer. The codes and orders have been authenticated." The screen came on and we got a visual transmission." This is Commander Becker, Midshipman Olafson you are to land your ship near the Academy. Our landing field is almost full and we were not prepared to accommodate a Destroyer. Land it gentle and don't bruise the grass to much!" Elfi said I am transferring you the landing coordinates Muhammad. And I stood sighed and said. "Take her down and you heard the man, don't bruise the grass!" Muhammad nodded. He took the ship down and approached the landing field. I checked the readouts he kept the ship only 0.5 % under the legal speed limit for atmospheric occupied worlds and maintained that speed all the way down. The landing field was just a large duro-crete field and there where indeed seven D12's and a three D 30 shuttles as well as a Leyland. He slowed down in the last possible moment and only a few meters above ground and set the ship down still on the duro-crete, I doubted there was more than 30 centimeters space to the next ship. He made an elegant move with his hand, pushing engine controls to zero and said "Landing maneuver complete, all landing gear on duro-crete no bruised grass!" "I think you caused a few hearts to miss a beat. If they saw you land I bet they expected to see a fireball next!" I smiled. Muhammad shrugged." It was a perfectly legal maneuver." But he had a hard time to keep a stern face, too! "Cirruit shut her down and lock her up. We got company!" I said pointing at an approaching fast ground effect skimmer with four green dressed beings in it. So we took our gear and tromped down the ramp. Cirruit was last and said."Barracuda lock down, security level 3." The ramp closed and a purple film like contour hugging force field engulfed the entire ship. No one unauthorized could open it. The Ground Effect Skimmer stopped a few feet away and Commander Becker, human. A Saran Lt Commander and a Midshipman with senior stripes stepped out. He had light green skin and I knew this man it was Wintsun! The fourth was the pilot and he remained behind the controls. I said." Officer on deck! Attention!" And we all, even Krabbel displayed our finest parade stance. Becker inspected us clearly disapproving but then his eyes caught my ribbon panel and now he stood in attention and saluted." Medal of Honor recipient present!" The Saran officer saluted as well Wintsun saluted but he could barely keep quiet. Commander Becker stepped closer and shook my hand." I do not approve of the theatrics you just displayed when landing, but it is always an honor to meet a man so highly decorated. At ease!" He kept looking at my ribbon display." I have not seen many officers even many years in service with such a display." Wintsun said." Commander Decker Sir, I know this man. I know he earned each of them." Decker turned." You have met before?" "Yes Sir we went through basic together and Olafson is a friend of mine." Becker said." Mr. Wintsun is one of the best Cadets we had here and I value his opinion. Maybe the flagship sent us a group this time that is good enough to get a second place." He said to Wintsun." See that they accommodated and situated." "Yes Sir!" The Saran Officer bowed before Elfi." Your Majesty. What an honor! Is this an incognito visit?" Elfi said." I am just a Midshipman here, Sir!" Becker was annoyed." Lt Commanders do not bow before Midshipmen!" The Saran said." Sir they do, if in presence of our Majesty's daughter Princess Elfiatra. I like to remind you sir, we are not just in union space we are inside the Saran Empire, and her Mother is the Empress!" Becker was clearly angry. Technically Elfi's social status made no difference in the Navy and we were all the same. But as the Lt Commander just said I too realized who Elfi really was. She was the daughter of one of the most powerful persons in the Galaxy. Queen Cleotrix ruled over the Saran Empire. The Sarans where the ones that gave Earth Faster than light technology and the Saran Empire one of the founding members of the Union. Almost a third of the fleet was maintained by Saran contribution. Elfi's mother was the undisputed absolute ruler of that Empire. Elfi's heritage elevated her to levels of importance I could not begin to comprehend, but I began to get a glimpse of it. Elfi suddenly radiated authority almost physically detectable as she said. "Your recognition and devotion pleases she who is the Princess. I command you however to disregard this aspect of her person. She who is the princess is a Midshipman in this navy and you will act upon me as any other Midshipman." Elfi was suddenly Elfi again and smiled disarmingly. The Commander grinded his teeth but he too bowed." It is an honor to meet you, your Majesty. He then turned and left The Saran Lt Commander followed the Commander after bowing once more Wintsun slung his arms around me and almost cried." It is so good to see you again!" I returned the warm welcome with the same intensity." I missed your chlorophyll face for sure!" Wintsun slapped my shoulder." You know Galmy is here too and Limbur!" "NO joke?" "Galmy and Limbur came yesterday with their team from the USS AVALON. The Battle Ship landed over there and I was certain no one could top that, but then you show up in your own Destroyer. Landing it like a maniac." "Wintsun. Let me introduce you to my friends!" I just introduced him to Har-Hi when the skimmer came back and the driver said." Lt Commander Antoni sends you this Skimmer with his personal regards." So we loaded our gear and the little skimmers lift grav protested with a high pitched hum as Hans stepped aboard, but the skimmer made it. The local academy buildings where completely different from Arsenal II, built from rock with slanted roofs, in the way houses were built thousands of years ago. No taller than three stories, with small rectangular windows, stone stairs and immaculate tended lawns and trees. Small duro crete paths and no slide ways. We stopped at one of the long buildings and Wintsun said." That is dorm building C and your dorm will be on the second floor." He helped us with our gear and showed us the way. The doors where made of wood and did not slide but had to be opened manually. The floors inside where polished stone and the walls paneled with wood. It smelled of something I smelled last on Nifleheim. Floor wax! A flight of stairs also non mechanical led to an identical looking second floor and Wintsun opened a door leading into a large dorm as primitive furnished as the dorm in basic training. No auto beds, wooden chairs, and the obligatory table. Wintsun shook his head." You ended up on the Devastator. I should have known, especially since I expected you to be here at Newport!" "This place is odd. It looks so retro!" "Oh and it is for the most part. No open IST, no GalNet terminals except in the main building. Cadets spend a lot of their time waxing floors, tending lawns between training and no robots either!" "So you are competing in this Contest?" "Yes and we are expected to win it, but now that you are here I am not so sure we will!" "Well now that I know that you are here, I think we really have to work to get second!" "Look at those uniforms! And you got the Ace batch! Oh I wish they would send me to a ship too. But it is an honor to be here and leads always to command. At least that's what they tell us every day. The Admiral who runs this place would not like to see me being friendly to you. He brainwashes us everyday what scum other Midshipmen are and not worth kissing our boots and all that!" "That sounds indeed just like Stahl described him!" "You met the Immortal himself?" Har-Hi crossed his arms." Admiral Stahl gave Eric command over the Devastator and that is no joke. He even fought a space battle against a whole Dai Clan!" Wintsun gasped but then he smiled." That sounds like Eric alright!" "So how are you dealing with this place?" I asked. "Commander Becker made me his assistant and he is strict but a real officer, much like Letsgo and that makes this place bearable. He is second in command here." Wintsun went to the door." Got himself the Princess of the Saran Empire no less. Well I got to go if someone sees me being too friendly with you I might get kicked of the team. But I find Limbur and Olia and send them here!" Wintsun waved from the door." Good luck Eric. Was good to see you! We catch up later!" Elfi came real close." Got yourself a Princess?" "Hey those were his words not mine. I haven't talked to him since I left Basic." She kissed me on the cheek." Oh don't be so shy this princess could fare much worse!" "What is this? Does he get all the attention?" Complained Mao. Elfi kissed him too Har-Hi still looked at the open door." He seems nice." "I don't know. He acts the same and yet he is different. I guess we both grew up." Mao said." Now what? What are we supposed to do? I am hungry!" "Let's make this hole livable. Cirruit you see if you can organize extra mattresses so we can make Hans a bed. Those bunk beds never hold his weight. Take Krabbel with you. Mao, Elfi you go snooping. Intel mission if you will and report back in an hour. Wetmouth see if you can find a library or GalNet terminal and reference all past competitions. Let's see what they are exactly demand from us and how we go by winning this trophy." "I am way ahead of you on that one, Eric. " She said." I did that already. She then said." But you are right it wouldn't hurt to check the local sources." ---'''---''' More and more Midshipmen from other ships, Academies and installations filled the hallways. Krabbel and Cirruit did manage to get additional mattresses and built Hans a make shift bed. Mao came back and said he found a mess hall with Serv-Matics on the ground level. An hour later we went down in dress uniforms. No one was in the mess hall, so we prepared a table. Mao and Krabbel went to the Serv Matics and piled a 4 course meal on our table. I made a short speech raised the glass and we stated our dinner. A group of Cadets came in and watched us eat. One of them said. "Why are you eating? We didn't hear any orders or mess calls." I shrugged. "We didn't hear any mess calls either." Just then a Lieutenant in dark green Uniform walked in, looked at our table only briefly and went o the Serv-matics. He returned with a plate and said." May I join you? Your table is nicely laid out!" I stood and the others followed my example." It would be an honor Sir, please join our table." He sat down and we resumed our meal. The Cadet who had said something seemed agitated." Lieutenant, Sir. We did not hear any mess calls and wonder when there is dinner?" "Cadet, you are a Senior. This is not basic training. The mess hall and serve matics here are provided for exactly this purpose so you may eat when you find time." The guy looked consternated but told his friends and they went to the Serv matics as well. The Lieutenant on our table was humanoid, but had distinctive non humanoid features as well. To me he looked like a cross between Human and Shiss. He looked us over." Why Dress uniform, silverware and table cloth?" "Sir it is sort of a tradition with us. We try to have one meal together and when possible we do it the Navy way." He plotted his mouth with a napkin, reached for his glass and after he drank he nodded and said." I see you are from the Flag ship so it must have been you who landed that Barracuda Destroyer in that, let's say heart stopping way?" Muhammad felt addressed so he answered." It was not my intend to stop any hearts Sir, but Planet control requested we do not damage the grass and so I squeezed her in the only free spot on the tarmac." "Expertly executed landing indeed." "Thank you Sir." "I checked your files and I must say I am impressed with your records. The Flag ship sent a capable team this time." He made some more small talk and while he seemed friendly and jovial, I had the unexplainable feeling he had ulterior motives for his meal with us. It was nothing but a feeling, nothing he did or say suggested anything. I considered that I was maybe a little too suspicious. We ended our meal and on our way back to the dorm. The building was busy now with Midshipmen and Cadets. Midshipmen wore black Cadets dark green. The only different was so we learned that the Midshipman term was used only for Seniors serving on ships. It looked as if every species was represented with at least one member. Each group displayed their ship or station badges with pride. There was much talking on the hallways and some heated discussions too. But when we were noticed it became quiet and we were stared at like a group of Kermac agents. I credited much of that to the towering presence of Hans. Also Krabbel was quite an impressive sight, even for a society who was used to see strange alien life forms, but that seemed only part of the reason. I spotted Olia and Limbur, neither one of them had any such inhibitions and came running and we hugged and greeted each other. Olia was as pretty as ever, but I had to admit she was no match for Elfi's exquisite beauty, at least in my eyes. Both sported patches of the USS Avalon and I learned it was an Ultra battle ship of the new Wedge class under an Ult captain they both deeply respected. I thanked Olia and Limbur for their support and what they had done to help me. I told them what I could and I introduced them to the others and Limbur grinned at Hans." That is just my luck. I thought I would at least gain points in physical combat but now that there is a Saturnian…" Hans grinned back." Oh I am just a good eater besides physical strength has very little to do with excellence in physical combat." Limbur nodded." But it sure helps!" Hans said." I would not want to face Har-Hi or Eric, not to mention Krabbel here if we would fight for real. Krabbel here is not weak even by my standards and faster than any human. Har-Hi would slice me to bits before I could reach him and Eric he find a way to beat me." "Limbur looked at Har-Hi with respect." That is some compliment! I am sure glad you are on our side then!" Olia told me how the Avalon fought a battle against Nul-Nul ships and got damaged. Her face became different and had a grown up , almost old expression when she told me how she helped to save plasma burned crew members by the dozen and fought a Nul boarding party. Only then I saw the Silver Star ribbon on her and then the blue ribbon on Limbur. He like I did had a Medal of Honor! Olia had lost much of her girlish ways and it became apparent to me while she was talking." Limbur showed me his right arm; it had snow white skin compared to the rest of his body." Look at my brand new arm! It's almost as good as the old one. I'd show you my new leg as well but that would be indecent exposure, I tell you those Nul-Nul have sharp teeth!" Olia said." Limbur held a deck all by himself against twenty Nul Warriors and prevented them from accessing engineering and saved us all. We are all very proud of him." Limbur was the same old on the surface but he too had lost much of his youthful innocence he displayed when I meet him first. He shrugged." I don't really give a hoot about this contest. It doesn't seem all that important to me. I hope it is over soon so I can return to the Avalon. Olia and I are going to stay on her after we graduate. Captain Wonn said so." He looked at my ribbon display." Does no one believe you either?" I nodded." Yes indeed." He clasped my arm and I did his. "I am to hear Narth is alright!" Then he leaned forward. "Wintsun is here, a Newport Cadet." "I know I seen and talked to him." Limbur almost whispered." He has changed in a weird way!" "I noticed too!" We shook hands and wished each other luck and they both returned to their group. Back in our dorm Hans said." They are going to be real fine officers." Har-Hi nodded." I think they already are." Wetmouth sat down at the table and pulled her E-Board." Was it just me or did you think that Lieutenant who ate with us had something else in mind?" I was surprised I wasn't the only one who had that feeling and nodded." I did think so too." She checked her board." I scanned him under the table. He had both human and Shiss DNA. He also had an active transmitter of some kind on his body. Whatever we said was transmitted to somewhere." I took her E board and typed:" There could be listening devices here." Circuit nodded." There are. I placed a white noise device before each of them." Outside our dorm was heated discussion so I opened the door and nine Cadets argued that they had no Dorm left and no place to sleep. A Dark green suited Officer said." We have more teams this year than usual and we are out of Dorm space. You can sleep outside or stay in your shuttle. Just be here at 0600 every day during the challenge." "We were dropped off, we don't have a shuttle. Is that how you try to eliminate us even before the contest, by not providing rest and hygiene facilities to us?" "Watch your language, Cadet." I interrupted their conversation." Ensign, these Cadets can use our dorm. Since you said one can sleep outside or in the shuttles. We got our own ship!" It was obvious that the Ensign didn't like that but he nodded."Splendid solution to this problem." We vacated the dorm and returned to the Barracuda and everyone felt better already. In a large assembly hall with flags of the Union and hanging from the ceiling where I estimated perhaps 600 senior Midshipmen and Cadets had gathered. There were no chairs, everyone was standing. At one end a raised platform and a lectern with the Newport Academy logo. It could not have been any other way I thought as I saw Admiral Dent approach the lectern. He had light blue skin and was without a doubt a Thauran. I tried not to but I started to really dislike that race. But I also saw Commander Webb; he was standing on the side with a dozen other high ranking officers. I assumed to be Commanders of other Academy branches. Everyone was of course in attention as he entered the hall. Music began to play and we all sung the Union Anthem followed by the Navy song. After that the Admiral nodded to Becker who was standing behind him. Becker commanded us into parade stand and Dent began his speech: "Welcome to Newport. I am Admiral Dent and I am the Commander of this Naval Academy. You are all here to compete for the Reagan trophy which is the most prestigious Unit awards in our Navy. Every four years the best Senior Cadets converge here, displaying their skills and knowledge comparing them and in turn help to revaluate training procedures of our Academies. For over twenty years, since I was chosen to be the leader of this, dare I say Elite school, our Cadets won this contest. While it is no forgone conclusion that Newport will win this year as well, it is nevertheless almost certain. So to all you who visit us and compete let me say that your very efforts are noted and respected and there is no dishonor in loosing against the best. I welcome you all now and I have the great privilege to give the word to none other than to Fleet Admiral Mc Elligott himself who will be joining us via Holo-projection! Everyone, attention!" He stepped down from the lectern and the air behind it began to shimmer and Elligott's projection appeared. "At ease Midshipmen, Cadets and fellow officers, at ease! Like you I listened to the opening words of Admiral Dent. His greeting heavily laden with pride and confidence in Newport Academy and his past results, we all applaud his dedication. "I am here to wish you all the best of luck, each and every one of you. It lifts my heart to see 68 teams from Ships, Navy installations and Academies compete with each other in this traditional friendly competition. Each of you has shown to be on top of your peer and I am convinced you all will make fine Commissioned officers we can all be proud off. I am on my way as I speak to supervise this year's contest personally. May the best team where ever it hails from win!" I watched Dent carefully while Elligott used obscured but clearly noticeable sarcasm. When the Fleet Admiral mentioned that he wanted to supervise I noticed Dents eyes twitch and I knew he wasn't too happy about that. Elligott concluded." This year will be marked as the first, were an independent commission of Academy Commanders and Command level Officers and they will assist Admiral Dent and his staff in the daunting task to evaluate and test you all." Dent smiled coldly." We managed all these years but I welcome my esteemed colleagues and I am glad for their valued advice and assistance." Har-Hi whispered to me:" In other words he is pissed beyond words that they meddle with his plans." I agreed with his observation with a nod. ---"""— The following eight days where actually nothing special, and I expected it to be much more challenging. We did everything we did before, weapons, knowledge testing, science and technical challenges. Simulator battles and Virtu-Emerge situations the only difference was that there where at least four high ranking officers watching us and recording our results. As the eight day drew to a close all that was left was the final challenge and no one knew what it would be. We were given 8 hours R&R to relax and mentally prepare for it. So we returned to the Barracuda and closed her behind us. We where certain no one could listen to us now, but Cirruit and Wetmouth checked never the less for any devices, but found none. I relaxed and put my feet up." I sure would like to know the current score, but I think with Hans winning the marksman challenge today, we should be among the first five or six groups..." "Yes Hans outdid himself, probably broke a fleet record." Agreed Har-Hi but I think the scores mean little. It will all be decided tomorrow at the final challenge." ________________________________________ Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006